Las Luces Que Palpitan En La Distancia
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: Una sola luna...influye en mentes distintas para sentimientos similares...¿Les dara tambien el valor? AllenxLavi
1. Luna de Allen

**N/A: **Otra vez, Allen y Lavi...este fic habla de los sentimientos que crecieron en ambos y sobre eso estan reflexionando, no me los he podido sacar de la cabeza desde que ando leyendo el manga y pues...Espero que lo disfruten c:

* * *

_Para ti. Si...tu sabes quien eres._

_Gracias por el tiempo._

* * *

No puedo dormir.

De nuevo esos sueños contigo me han dejado con los ojos secos y una mala sensación en la cabeza, mareado, me levanto y me dirijo a la ventana…con las cortinas abiertas, dejando que los hilitos de luz de cuelen por el cristal, pegándome en la cara…haciéndome pensar.

No se que hora es, pero aun esta obscuro…y mientras las nubes tapen la entrada de la luz de la luna lo estará aun mas. Saben que las veo. Que les maldigo, que prefiero ver a la señora de plateado que brilla en el cielo…Ni siquiera las estrellas se atreven a mostrarse, por el miedo que deben de sentir al verme de lejos. Saben que tengo ese ojo…el maldito ojo que me hace ver el infierno encarnado a la tierra… Pero no dejo de ver por la ventana…mis ojos ya no se dirigen al cielo pero a la distancia, perdidos, como pensando. Talvez me olvide de ver la luna… Tal vez prefiero verte a ti afuera de mi ventana, sonriendome como siempre...rodeado esa luz que apenas se atreve a mostrarse... ¿sera que por eso ansio que salga la luna?...¿Sera eso…mi querido amigo?.

Me he resignado, lo he intentado muchas veces pero de nuevo se hace inevitable nombrarte, te me has clavado en lo mas profundo de los huesos y eso me hace recordarte cada vez que cierro los ojos. Sueño contigo.

No he podido olvidar ni un solo detalle de cuando nos conocimos, tampoco de cada momento que he pasado a tu lado…Aunque tu eres el de los detalles me he dado el lujo de guardármelos, si no es para decírtelos, al menos para recordarlos cuando quiera verte y no estes cerca.

Te vi como un amigo Lavi, no eras nada mas…pero, fuiste adentrándote…no se que demonios hay en ti que sin darme cuenta…te volviste mas que un compañero…te volviste…todo.

No fue tan fácil aceptar que sentía estas cosas…puesto que son nuevas. Jamas me había entrañado tanto a alguien…como a ti.

Yo entiendo que es dificil ser el sucesor…que como bookman no necesitas un corazón, que les resulta obsoleto…como un obstáculo que puede ser fácilmente evitado si te vuelves frio y obediente.

Pero también se que tu alma te lo niega, que tu calidez es mas fuerte que un monton de reglas y entrenamientos. Se que por dentro luchas para que lo frio no toque tu corazón, Lavi. Y le ruego al cielo o al infierno o lo que sea que se moleste escuchando a los humanos que ese dia nunca llege…que sigas siendo Lavi hasta que se te vaya la vida.

Que es muy corta, injusta y a la vez maravillosa.

Me he dado cuenta que La orden ha estado un tanto callada desde que Kanda se fue a una de sus misiones y Komui esta ocupado descansando de sus responsabilidades (lo cual él no debería estar haciendo)… Espero un dia tener el valor para salir de mi cuarto y dirigirme al tuyo para hablarte sobre todo esto…porque no es común para un exorcista sentir cosas como estas…y mucho menos por el mismo sexo.

Pero, se que no tengo nada malo…que no estoy enfermo ni torcido…y mucho menos que esto tiene que ver con la inocencia o el Conde.

Lo se, porque cada vez que te veo suspiro con una profundidad que no había experimentado en los cortos años que tengo de vida.

Solo espero que talvez…mientras sigo suspirando y viendo la ventana…me nazca la suficiente valentía…para encarar el sentimiento que brota desde dentro.

Pero…a todo esto…¿Sabes Por qué quiero hablarlo?

Porque algo dentro de mi me dice, que atrás de esa sonrisa y tus comentarios molestos, se esconden ansias atrapadas y que salen justo cuando nos topamos en el pasillo y nos saludamos con una mirada.

Porque, algo me dice que tu piensas lo mismo.

Pero la cobardia, el miedo…y todo eso que nos ata no nos deja tocar la puerta… y mientras tu no lo hagas o yo no me decida…seguiremos sin oir el ruido y concentrándonos en la luna.


	2. Luna de Lavi

**N/A:** Turno de Lavi.

* * *

De nuevo otra noche sin poder dormir.

El sudor hizo que las sabanas se me pegaran al cuerpo y eso no me agrada en lo absoluto…pero no puedo quejarme hasta ahora…ya perdí la cuenta de todos los sueños que me hacen despertarme a mitad de la noche.

Y todos contigo Allen.

Lo bueno es que Panda está dormido, no es conveniente que se levante y me vea con los restos de lo que mi cabeza hizo contigo y mostraba en mis sueños. Además de ser incomodo, si se enterara que son con Allen Walker tendría que irme despidiendo de todos y de ti. Es lo que menos quiero ahora.

Por ahora tengo que calmar mis hormonas…y refrescándome caminando hacia la ventana…la poca luz que se ve de la luna me da una sensación de alivio…a pesar de que las nubes no me dejen verla, se que detrás de ellas se esconde la dama del cielo…Adoro verla…porque su color me recuerda a el de una muy querida y preciada persona.

No sé cómo empezó todo, supongo que el día en el que te conocí no pude evitar verte como lo hice, lo abras notado o no, Importancia, no tiene mucha… ¿Sabes?... mis ojos tienen la mala costumbre de enternecerse ante las más bellas creaturas…y tu, Allen…bueno, eres el primero al que se la doy estando consciente de ello.

No ha de ser fácil estar en tu posición…ver el mundo como tú ves…haber nacido con el arma en tu cuerpo…muchos lo podrían considerar una ventaja pero…no dudo que pasaste momentos desagradables…seguramente varias veces pensaste que fue mejor no haber nacido.

A tu corta edad… (Habla el anciano) ya has vivido tantas cosas…que a una persona común la quebrarían…Obviamente tu seguiste adelante…y no te amargaste como Yuu (lo cual sería caer en el exceso)…Tus sonrisas han sido de las más tranquilas que he visto.

En este poco tiempo eh llegado a conocerte muy bien…no es que me este dando aires de adivino ni nada parecido…pero debes admitir que eres muy fácil de descifrar, encima tengo la ventaja de ser sucesor de bookman…así que te he analizado hasta el más pequeño detalle. Sé que has probado la muerte de cerca, que la vez todos los días en los akumas y sus almas…y me impresiona que sigas de pie, sonriéndoles a todos.

Me parece que esa fue una de las cosas que más me atrajo de ti…que puedes alegrarle el día a alguien a pesar de que el tuyo fue una mierda…Tienes ese algo en tus ojos que convencen a cualquiera…Eres muy bello Allen… jamás olvidare cada pequeño detalle de ti, y desde que los detalles son mi especialidad puedes estar seguro de ello, Un día…cuando me llene de valor te tocare la puerta y te confesare lo que me he guardado estos últimos meses.

Se oye tan fácil. No lo hago porque soy un marica. Porque cuando me decido la cobardía entorpece mis pies y no me permite llegar hacia ti. Cuando te veo intento darte las indirectas, las miradas…cada vez que puedo, me acerco lo suficiente para tocarte… y hasta te molesto para verte enojado… (No puedes 

culparme, hasta enojado te ves tan TIERNO) Y sé que puedes captar algo, lo sé por cómo me has visto y hasta me sonríes de vuelta…pero entonces… ¿Podría ser que piensas lo mismo?

…¿O me evitas?

No…no quiero ni pensar que no quieres verme…tengo que decírtelo, es una urgencia que no mata pero es necesario que lo sepas…No por capricho ni deseos míos…Pero son ajenos a mi conciencia que cada vez que te ven me gritan al oído que no deje pasar la oportunidad. Antes de que, tal vez, sea demasiado tarde.

Porque no temo a la muerte ni a Panda ni a nada que el Vaticano sea capaz de decirme si se entera de esto. Pero solo temo a que te me pierdas y no pueda verte nunca…será entonces cuando me arrepienta de todo lo que he hecho.

Entonces, si tú no haces el primer paso…supongo que debería moverme primero.

Mientras tanto tengo que conformarme con la luna y su color. Es lo más cercano a ti que podría tener hasta ahora. Es la única que ciento que nos junta más.

Mañana…

Mañana no suena nada mal.


End file.
